Say something good
by HauntedAstoria
Summary: Là, dans le silence de la nuit, il la regarde, il attend son heure. A travers les larmes, engloutie par la tristesse, elle se demande ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire. Elle craint le venin, ne s'attend plus à rien, et pourtant. Bien souvent à l'abri des regards, les langues se délient, certains secrets sortent de l'ombre, on s'avoue l'inavouable. ONE-SHOT.


_**One-Shot "Say Something good"**_

 _ **Drago Malfoy / Hermione Granger**_

Merci à Laura.B pour la correction ~

* * *

Elle aurait dû savoir que cela se reproduirait, mais elle ne s'y était pas préparé. Ron avait fini par retomber dans les tentacules de Lavande Brown. Pour Hermione Granger, c'était un cauchemar. Elle aurait préféré l'entendre de sa bouche et ne pas le découvrir au détour d'un couloir car elle était en retard. Elle y avait cru si fort après son réveil qu'elle avait gommé toute notion de danger et jamais elle n'aurait cru que Lavande était si tenace et Ron si stupide. Immobile, elle les fixa un instant. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu et continuaient de parler tranquillement tout en se tenant la main. Lavande avait un rire aussi laid que ses cheveux et que son visage tout entier, autant dire que ce n'était pas flatteur. La trahison n'avait pas de goût, en revanche, elle faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard. Il lui fallait partir avant d'être vu et que Ron cherche à se justifier. Elle refusait de l'entendre, se justifier, mentir. Cette impression d'être jetée contre un mur et laissée à terre en souffrance ne faisait que grandir en elle, mais Hermione ne trouvait pas la force de fuir et de se détacher de cette vision cauchemardesque.

Alors qu'elle pensait tomber dans les escaliers, le rire strident et ridicule de Lavande ramena Hermione à la triste réalité et celle-ci se détourna d'eux pour se mettre à courir au hasard dans les couloirs. N'importe où, tant qu'elle était loin d'eux. Sa vue se brouilla pour ne devenir qu'un lot de larmes incontrôlables. En quelques minutes et sans vraiment savoir comment elle était arrivé là, la porte menant à la tour d'astronomie apparut devant elle. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure-là car la plupart des élèves étaient en cours.

La préfète ouvrit la porte à la volée et se réfugia dans l'escalier. Tout était silencieux, rien n'était là pour la faire souffrir et seul le sifflement du vent s'engouffrait dans ce petit havre de paix. Lentement, Hermione gravit les marches de métal tout en se demandant si elle ne devait pas plutôt se jeter du haut de la tour afin que tout s'arrête, que la douleur cesse. Bien sûr, elle ne le ferait pas, elle se connaissait trop bien, mais les peines de cœur, elle n'en avait jamais connu et souhaitait, tout en montant, ne plus jamais connaître une telle douleur. Puis, si elle allait s'écraser en bas de la tour, elle manquerait peut-être à certaines personnes comme Harry, Ginny ou encore Neville, ses seuls vrais amis. Elle hésitait à citer Luna, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à la cerner.

Elle arriva bientôt tout en haut. Elle était enfin seule avec une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait communiquer sous peine d'entendre les fameux ''je te l'avais bien dit'', une douleur trop insupportable pour rester enfermée. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de la rambarde et se mit à regarder le paysage. Les arbres de la forêt interdite vacillaient légèrement sous le vent, le ciel bleu noir était parsemé d'étoiles et les oiseaux de nuit volaient tranquillement. La lueur de la lune qui se reflétait sur la surface lisse du lac donnait au lieu des allures de paysage de conte. Tout était si silencieux, si paisible, rien n'était propice à la douleur, et pourtant, Hermione arrivait avec un bagage bien lourd, si lourd qu'il finit par exploser. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle pue pour retenir ses larmes et ses cris, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle eut un sursaut, sa vue se figea et devint floue, son corps secoué de sanglots la força à s'asseoir et à ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme une enfant souhaitant se protéger contre ses cauchemars. Elle pleura un moment et quand elle se calma, elle sécha quelques larmes d'un revers de la main et respira tout en tentant de penser à autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni même si le repas et le couvre-feu étaient passés et pour la première fois, elle s'en fichait. Son seul désir était de rester assise là où elle était pour continuer à pleurer. C'était un bon programme, du moins c'était la seule façon de n'être vue de personne et de ne pas subir d'interrogatoire. Elle allait se calmer, ferait son possible pour oublier et replongerait dans des méandres de livres, dans sa bulle.

-Je te pensais bien plus intelligente Granger. Weasley, sérieusement ?

Elle leva la tête. En face d'elle se tenait Drago Malfoy. Le jeune homme se tenait contre la barrière, les bras croisés, il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un costume qui soulignait parfaitement son physique, plus sec que les années précédentes. Quelque chose était différent chez lui, physiquement, il n'était plus celui d'autrefois, mentalement, elle n'aurait pu le dire car elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Il était décoiffé et semblait essoufflé au vu de ses joues rouges.

Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner une allure convenable, il fixa Hermione d'un regard qui voulait dire qu'il la trouvait vraiment stupide, mais pour quelle raison ? Comme d'habitude, il se montrait supérieur et égoïste. Un serpentard pure souche, pensa Hermione.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? Cracha la préfère sur la défensive.

-Calme ta joie Granger. Il leva les mains. La route est à tout le monde, pas qu'à ton énorme tête.

-Que veux-tu ? Elle essuya une énième larme.

-Je viens parfois ici pour le calme, pas pour te regarder pleurer, crois-moi. Mais franchement... Weasley ? T'as pas mieux en stock ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Et puis, laisse-moi !

-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes et arrête de crier ! Je t'ai pas agressé non ? Je te fais simplement remarquer que si c'était pas un bouffon, il tripoterait pas Brown dans tous les couloirs de l'école, devant toi. Je sortais de la soirée de Slugh et j'ai vu Weasmachin peloter Brown. Je t'ai vu partir comme une flèche. D'ailleurs, tu as failli me rentrer dedans et bousiller mon costume. Il m'a coûté un elfe de maison.

-Un elfe de maison ?! Couina Hermione en levant un regard réprobateur sur lui. Attends…. Tu m'as suivi ? Demanda Hermione interloquée.

-L'elfe, c'était une expression. Granger... je... comment te dire ça. Ah oui ! Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Je suis ton homologue, par conséquent, je passe une partie de mon temps avec toi et ce même, si j'en ai pas forcément envie, et même si tu ne dis rien, je vois la manière dont tu te comportes. Soit tu vas être sur les nerfs et tu vas passer les trois-quarts de la ronde à maudire Weasley, ce qui ne me déplaît pas forcément, mais qui finit par être lourd. Soit tu ne l'as pas vu et tu restes calme, par contre tu tires la gueule et c'est pas marrant parce que je peux pas t'emmerder puisque tu ne réponds jamais. C'est pas que, mais même si je trouve que tu es une Missjesaistout détestable, t'en restes pas moins la seule personne qui ne soit pas constamment sur mon dos à surveiller le moindre de mes gestes. Même si on ne se parle pas et qu'on ne s'aime pas, tu es une compagnie qui... Devient de plus en plus agréable, les fois où on se parle juste comme ça et où on ne se hurle pas dessus, c'est rare, je te l'accorde. En fait, il n'y a que quand tu es à proximité de Potter que je ne te supporte pas. Ah et tu es une née moldue.

-Donc, là, je suis une personne agréable ?

-Bah, étant donné l'état dans lequel tu es à cause du crasseux, non. Je te pensais bien plus intelligente Granger. Franchement, un Weasley. Il est roux, je déteste les roux.

-Tu ne le connais pas. Murmura Hermione qui le fixait d'un air méfiant. Et quand je te vois, je me dis que les blonds ne sont pas forcément mieux.

-Le peu que je connais de Wealsey me suffit, Granger. Même moi je suis bien plus délicat, alors calme toi.

-C'est vrai, faire mine que tu t'intéresses à Parkinson pour qu'elle continue à traîner derrière toi avec la langue pendante de désir, c'est vraiment digne de quelqu'un de ton ''rang''. Très serpentard, très Malfoy.

-C'est sûr que prendre Parkinson comme exemple, ronchonna le jeune homme.

-Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? Tu ne vois pas ça comme un succès ?

-Elle est... comment dire ça sans paraître le pire des enfoiré... lourde, chieuse, collante, stupide, superficielle ?

-C'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe.

-Que veux-tu !

Il restèrent assis dans un silence qui parut sans fin et pesant, durant un moment. Elle continuait de regarder la lune danser au gré des nuages qui lui tournaient autour. Lui, observait de loin les élèves qui se trouvaient au lac et se demandait quelles atroces punitions leur infliger pour être sortis en dehors du couvre-feu. Soudain, Hermione se leva, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui commença à la suivre du regard, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois tant sa colère la faisait paraître réelle, pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle commença à faire les cent pas, sa robe rose et vaporeuse flottant autour d'elle, ses talons claquants sur le sol en bois, ses cheveux fouettant l'air et la colère se lisant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi elle ? Cette fille est stupide, elle ne ferait même pas la différence en un botruc et un pissenlit ! Elle passe son temps à glousser comme une poule, elle critique la moindre chose qui n'est pas pour elle digne d'intérêt, elle adore la divination, la divination ! C'est tellement ridicule, on ne peut pas lire l'avenir dans le marc de café ! Il lui trouve quoi à cette... pintade ? Elle passe son temps à se pomponner pour paraître plus jolie...et ça marche. Elle est certainement plus jolie que moi en fait. C'est même sûr.

Et sa colère s'envola laissant place à une tristesse comme on en voyait rarement et qui frappa le serpentard jusque dans ses retranchements.

-Granger, tu me files la migraine. Drago s'était levé pour l'arrêter en l'attrapant par le poignet. Pourquoi toutes les filles doivent se prendre la tête comme ça ? C'est impressionnant, j'ai jamais vu ça. Tu es une plaie. Tu ne comprends pas.

-Tu es le premier à dire que je suis laide, que je ne suis rien, j'ai certainement fini par le croire. Hermione baissa les yeux. Et puis c'est vrai... je vois pas quels compliments on pourrait me faire.

-Demande-moi.

-Te demander quoi ?

-Un compliment. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Arrête ton char Malfoy, tu ne m'en feras jamais. Si tu es là pour m'enfoncer, pars s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir à quel point je suis si peu de choses aux yeux des autres.

-T'es pas marrante Granger. D'habitude, on s'amuse bien tous les deux. On s'insulte, on se pousse à bout ! On se bat ! Tu es la seule personne qui me tient tête et à qui je porte de l'intérêt ici alors pitié Granger, ne deviens pas un machin flasque et aussi intelligent et réactif qu'un légume.

La vérité ne peut jamais faire de mal, du moins tant qu'on sait quand l'utiliser. Le Serpentard se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort non plus. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé et elle n'avait jamais fait s'emballer sa libido comme d'autres filles, mais il avait fini par apprendre au gré de ses diverses aventures que chaque fille pouvait être jolie. Donc Granger pouvait l'être, enfin s'il suivait sa logique. Il saisit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille qui sursauta.

-Range ça !

Il eut un léger rictus. Soudain Hermione crut mourir en sentant sa robe se resserrer au niveau de sa taille, ses cheveux tombèrent en une cascade de boucles brunes flottant sur ses épaules.

-Malfoy ?  
-Tu parles trop, alors boucle-là. Sourit le jeune homme. Je suis dans un bon jour, je me montre donc intelligent et te montre que tu peux être jolie et si ça te met en rogne, c'est encore mieux non ? Donc, déjà si tu daignais porter une robe correctement, ce serait un bon point. Elle était mal serrée, ça met ta taille en valeur parce que oui, tu as une taille très fine et c'est un avantage. Et en passant je prouve que je sais être gentil et ce sera la seule et unique fois. Ca reste entre toi et moi. « non » n'est pas une réponse envisagable.

Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Un peu comme un lion rodant autour de sa proie afin de savoir par quel morceau il allait commencer à la dévorer. La jeune femme peu rassurée ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était là à lui tourner autour, à l'observer d'un œil concentré et elle sentait qu'ouvrir la bouche signerait son arrêt de mort.

De son côté, plus Drago lui tournait autour plus il lui trouvait un corps agréable à regarder. Il fallait dire que sans collants, sans cet uniforme ridicule et bien trop large, il pouvait mieux voir de quoi elle était faite. Il lui trouvait enfin et au bout de six longues années de divines et délicates courbes. Plus il lui tournait autour plus il s'approchait d'elle. Oui Granger était qui elle était, ce n'était pas une fille facile à vivre, mais ils avaient décidé de tenter de se supporter. C'était une sang de bourbe, mais elle était sa sang de bourbe dans la mesure où ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. A cet instant, il se sentait être le seul à la hauteur pour sécher ses larmes, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela, gentil oui, mais pas trop... et pourtant, pourquoi l'avait il suivi ?

Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Granger était Granger, elle était toujours mise à part des autres filles. Il y avait les poules, les idiotes et il y avait Granger. Un cœur, une âme, du répondant, de l'intelligence et un corps qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Lentement, désireux d'en apprendre plus, de toucher sa peau et de savoir si elle était si différente et si elle pouvait le faire basculer, il s'approcha d'elle, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je peux te complimenter, mais tu dois me laisser faire. Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de celle qui sursauta.

Au point où elle en était, Hermione ne refusa pas la proposition de son ennemi. Au pire, il allait la critiquer et elle irait encore pleurer dans son coin. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa faire, comme il venait de lui demander. Elle ne comprit pas ce cœur qui se mit soudain à battre avec une vitesse telle qu'elle crut mourir. L'ambiance était étrange, Ron avait disparu, l'ennemi était un prédateur, son regard avait prit feu. Il se rapprochait et plus il s'approchait, plus elle sentait qu'il fallait reculer, fuir. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur glacé de la tour. Elle était coincée. Elle était finie. Il s'approcha d'elle, son regard avait changé, il ne la détestait pas, il la regardait pour la première fois, sans filtre, sans préjugés. Elle voyait son regard dévaler son corps et avait l'impression qu'il franchissait des barrières qu'elle avait toujours gardé closes. Une fois face à elle, il s'approcha de sorte à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur sa joue et le moindre de ses gestes. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et n'en avait pas envie tant l'aventure était étrange.

Il s'abaissa légèrement et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la cheville de la jeune fille afin de remonter sa main lentement le long de sa jambe. Elle frissonna et sentit son corps réagir et vivre d'une nouvelle manière.

-Les collants ne te vont pas. Tes jambes pourraient donner de bien vilaines idées à qui ne ferait que les frôler.

Elle frissonna, mais ne dit rien, elle écouta. Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau à sa hauteur, Drago pressa les hanches de son ennemie avec envie et se pencha sur son oreille.

-Des hanches fines et délicates qui feraient le bonheur de n'importe quel homme, mais que ce crasseux ne saurait apprécier.

Brusquement, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise, il se colla contre elle et sentit le cœur de sa victime s'affoler. Sentir son malaise lui était agréable, sentir qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs était si agréable. Quand un feu nouveau s'alluma, ce n'était pas une flamme, mais un volcan. Il empoigna son homologue par la taille pour la garder définitivement contre lui et plongea son regard d'acier dans l'ambre des yeux de la préfète qui semblait au bord du malaise. Elle se figea.

-Quel poète. Il est vrai ce mensonge ? Interrogea une Hermione qui se sentait fondre sous les paroles de son homologue.

\- Tais-toi. Donc je disais...

Il caressa du bout de son nez le cou d'Hermione qu'il sentit céder sous lui alors qu'il se sentait céder à son tour.

Le visage d'Hermione était la partie d'elle sur laquelle il avait le plus à dire. Il la tenait sous sa coupe et commença à murmurer d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut obligée de s'approcher encore plus, jusqu'à combler le vide entre eux. Chaque partie d'elle vibrait au son de la voix du serpentard qui avait l'art et la manière de vous faire céder. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps qui était soutenu par les bras du Serpentard. Son cœur voulait sortir de son corps tellement il hurlait et frappait contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, le paysage commença à devenir flou, une nouvelle fois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment. Le jeune homme de son côté, tentait de se contenir. Elle venait de faire céder tant de barrières en si peu de temps que s'en était terrifiant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel besoin de proximité avec elle, jamais il n'aurait cru vouloir autant frôler sa peau, la sentir, s'enivrer de celle qu'il avait toujours pris soin de détester. Il arrivait à se contrôler, mais s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle le rendait de plus en plus incontrôlable. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait toujours rejetée, il n'avait jamais osé accepter cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il attisait le feu et la haine. Prendre le dessus lui permettait de se contrôler, de rester calme et à bonne distance. Mais il n'avait plus envie de contrôler quoi que se soit, il voulait savoir ce que c'était que de perdre le contrôle, ce que c'était de toucher celle qu'on aime en secret depuis si longtemps. Bientôt, elle le détesterait tellement qu'il pouvait se le permettre au moins une fois.

\- Ton cou est à croquer, à déchiqueter, à lacérer au couteau. Il passa ses lèvres tremblantes sur son cou et se prit à mordiller sa peau. Le parfum qui t'entoure quand tu sors de la bibliothèque, l'odeur des fleurs près du lac où tu sembles passer tout ton temps. Tu sais que c'est une drogue pour le pauvre homme qui ose trop t'approcher. Il passa son nez dans les cheveux son ennemie tant désirée. Tes oreilles qui entendent ce qu'elles ne devraient pas, comme les mensonges de Weasley. Elle voulut se débattre, mais il abattit doucement ses lèvres sur son lobe et crut l'entendre gémir. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur son oreille et sur sa nuque et se redressa enfin pour lui faire face. Des yeux dans lesquels j'aimerais pouvoir me perdre sans avoir peur de ne pas retrouver mon chemin. Les yeux ambre sont les plus beaux tu sais ? Ils ne méritent pas tes larmes. Il continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau d'Hermione, de son cou jusqu'à son buste. Ta peau...

Il en arriva à la partie critique et tous ses sens s'éveillèrent soudainement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tes lèvres sont la plus belle partie de toi après ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme. Cette partie de toi que personne n'a pu toucher. Même s'il n'en sort que tes paroles de missjesaistout, tu sais en jouer, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Il effleura de ses doigts les lèvres de celle qui était à présent sous le charme de ses paroles, de lui tout court. Puis-je...

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et sans sommation, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'une Hermione qui sursauta entre ses bras. A cet instant, il se laissa aller, hors de contrôle. Elle lui répondait et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la passion, la fougue de ce baiser interdit par tant de principes. Il la tenait contre lui, elle se tenait à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Elle l'entendait rugir de désir, il l'entendait gémir. Il promenait ses mains sur ses hanches, son dos et les faisaient redescendre sur sa taille afin de la maintenir encore contre lui. La présence de Drago Malfoy évitait à Hermione Granger de sombrer dans la douleur et la présence d'Hermione Granger évitait à Drago Malfoy de tomber dans une tombe creusée par Voldemort.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Que dire lorsque vous embrassez avec passion celui ou celle que vous vous êtes efforcé durant six ans de haïr ? Faut-il fuir ou continuer ? Ils se comportaient comme des enfants ayant fait une bêtise et s'en rendant compte trop tard.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à échanger un seul regard sans rougir. Puis elle s'approcha de lui, le regard absent, comme envoûté, elle caressa d'une main maladroite la joue du Serpentard qui ne sut que faire. Il ne connaissait pas la tendresse, il ne connaissait que la violence, mais contre toute attente et au prix d'un effort dont jamais il ne se serait cru capable, il la prit dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou et la serra contre lui. Ainsi, la violente passion laissa place à la douceur, à l'inconnu.

Elle finit par se détacher de lui et sans un mot avant de repartir vers les escaliers en courant, elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il attendit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là. Quel coupable il faisait, que de victimes jonchaient son chemin. Elle n'était qu'une innocente victime. Elle était sa victime. Il se mit alors à courir, dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et mené par une étrange sensation, se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor, sa course menée par un cœur battant, d'un désir encore présent. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bout de sa robe être avalé par le tableau qui se referma lentement.

oOo

Elle prit ses affaires et les jeta dans le filet à bagages au-dessus de son siège avant de s'asseoir. Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de Pâque, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir revu ses parents depuis des années. Une fois allongée sur la banquette, un livre à la main, elle écouta le silence de la cabine. Harry et Ron avaient décidé de rester au château pour voir les œufs au chocolat géants de Hagrid éclore et donner naissance à des créatures sucrées.

Lorsque le train s'ébranla, elle commença à lire pour la énième fois « l'histoire de poudlard », avec près d'elle, un petit paquet de sucreries en cas de petite faim soudaine et d'une flemme monstrueuse qui l'empêcherait de se lever pour aller jusqu'au chariot.

Complètement absorbée par sa lecture et le passage sur la construction des passages secrets de l'école, elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, elle ne vit pas les paysages défiler et n'entendit pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue vint interrompre sa lecture.

\- Il n'y a plus de compartiments libres, je peux ?

Partagée entre l'envie de refermer brutalement la porte pour ne pas le laisser entrer et le désir de lui coller une gifle dont il se souviendrait, elle se força à affronter son regard. L'orage était toujours présent, elle n'en était pas étonnée. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Depuis ce fameux soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ils s'étaient évités soigneusement. Elle n'était jamais seule avec lui dans un couloir, les rondes se faisaient rapidement, le plus souvent, ils se séparaient. Il fallait oublier ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer, mais oublier l'inoubliable était impossible. Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps que s'affronter semblait relever de l'impossible. Il se sentit perdre l'équilibre, elle crut mourir, son livre tomba au sol et elle se rassit brusquement.

\- Je vais aller ailleurs, je veux pas te déranger... dit il en se tournant.

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas ! Tu... tu peux rester... Bredouilla la Gryffondor en reprenant son livre.

Il n'attendit pas plus et referma la porte du compartiment. Il mit sa valise dans le filet et prit place près de la fenêtre. Il aimait regarder le paysage défiler devant lui. Le silence était si pesant que les parois du train semblèrent les écraser.

Il s'efforçait de regarder par la fenêtre et elle tentait de lire son livre, mais il était là. Les images de cette soirée ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans leurs têtes. Il aurait dû partir et aller dans un autre compartiment, mais il l'avait reconnu. Elle, derrière son livre, ses jambes nues, ses mains fines, son regard si concentré qu'elle en oubliait le reste du monde. Non, il n'avait pas choisi ce compartiment par hasard. Drago tourna enfin la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle tenait son livre à l'envers. Il pouvait voir la moindre partie de son corps trembler. Il sourit, ce qu'elle remarqua. Hermione piqua un fard et retourna son livre afin de paraître un peu plus sérieuse, même si elle avait perdue toute contenance et qu'elle cherchait à retrouver ses moyens. Ne laissant que ses yeux paraître au-dessus de son bouquin, il comprit qu'elle souriait, elle avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il comprit qu'il rougissait, ce qui, pour un Serpentard était impossible. Il tourna la tête, comme un enfant et l'entendit glousser derrière son livre. Il s'apaisa. Son rire avait quelque chose qui l'emmenait ailleurs. Il aimait l'entendre rire, même de loin, même quand ce n'était pas pour lui ou à cause de lui.

Après un moment de silence, le besoin de faire éclater cette bulle se fit sentir. Il devait parler, dire quelque chose, même parler du ciel. Il fallait faire avancer la situation qui était entrain de s'enliser et qui finirait par être irrécupérable. Après une courte réflexion, un seul sujet allait l'alerter et la faire parler. Il allait mettre le feu aux poudres, mais il en avait besoin.

-Tu y repenses ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme en fixant l'extérieur.

-Oui.

-Souvent ?

-Trop souvent... Elle hésita, et toi ?

-Pareil...

-Tu crois que ça aurait dû...

-J'en sais rien. Tu le regrettes ?

-J'ai tenté, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, donc non.

-On se déteste.

-Oui.

-On devrait oublier... qu'on le veuille ou non, rien ne changera.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ?

-Tu ne le fais pas toi ?

-J'essaie, mais...

-On pourra dire ce que l'on voudra, c'était une fois, comme ça. Nous étions seuls et tu conviendras avec moi que c'est rare. On n'est pas du même monde, tout nous oppose. Tu sais qu'on ne sera jamais heureux si la haine ne se maintient pas. On s'est toujours détesté et c'est ça qui a fait que... C'est ce qui fait que notre « relation » est ce qu'elle est actuellement. Crois-moi, pour notre survie, il vaut mieux garder nos distances...

Il se mordilla les lèvres, le regret était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre en danger, il avait des choses à accomplir et les sentiments n'y avaient pas leur place. Il aurait pu lui faire perdre la mémoire, mais il en était incapable. Le regard perdu dans le paysage qui commençait à devenir grisâtre et triste, il l'entendit bouger.

-Très bien...

Sa voix brisa tous les murs et le cœur du serpentard comprit bien avant sa tête ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient. C'était comme dire « il faut qu'on parle », c'était fini avant d'avoir eu une chance de commencer. Hermione, le visage fermé, rangea son livre dans sa valise qu'elle descendit du filet. Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es un lâche Malfoy. Parce que... quand on aime.. on ne se le cache pas... on en a pas honte et on se bat. Tu sais pertinemment que cela fait des années qu'on se cherche et que la haine n'en a jamais vraiment été et que cela devait arriver. T'es juste incapable d'assumer. Tu fais s'enflammer les cœurs les plus faibles et puis tu les jettes sans te demander ce qu'il en adviendra. J'ai pas choisi un compartiment vide pour rien. J'ai pas cherché à t'éviter parce que j'ai compris que plus je le ferais plus je penserais à toi, je me suis résignée à te croiser et à me taire. Je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire ce que je ressens, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je regrette tout ça en fait. Et si tu veux tout savoir... Maintenant que je t'entends, j'ai honte et je te déteste. Réellement. Fais un bon voyage.

Elle vint alors se pencher sur lui et posa le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une dernière fois. Il sentait ses lèvres trembler, il l'entendait déjà pleurer alors qu'aucune larme ne perlait sur son visage. Elle se détacha de lui et s'enfuit. Comme une ombre, aussi vite que cette nuit là. Il fixa la porte fermée durant un moment, sans bouger, ça ne servirait à rien. C'était impossible, ils étaient si différents et de plus, la guerre qui se préparait n'allait rien arranger. Il était si regrettable d'être humain, d'avoir un cœur et de ne s'en servir qu'en sa présence.

OoO

Ce soir-là, après leur retour de vacances, dans la grande salle, les élèves continuaient de parler de leurs séjours hors des murs de l'école. Hermione souriait en compagnie de Ginny qui racontait comment elle avait ridiculisé Fred et George dans un petit match de Quidditch au Terrier. Hermione ne parla pas trop de ses vacances en France dont elle n'avait pas vraiment profité. Sa dispute avec Drago dans le train était toujours là. Elle avait souvent pensé à lui envoyer une lettre, mais s'y était résigné.

Occupée à faire comme si tout ce qu'on lui racontait l'intéressait vraiment, elle glissa un regard discret vers lui, mais sa tentative de faire dans la discrétion tomba à l'eau quand elle vit que celui-ci la regardait aussi. Du grand art. Ce n'était pas un regard suppliant, c'était un regard attristé caché derrière son air glacial et blasé, comme s'il n'espérait plus rien, comme s'il attendait que la douleur parte d'elle-même sans rien faire. Pourquoi était-elle toujours touchée par lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé celui qu'elle s'était toujours juré de haïr venir si près et la toucher, lui parler, l'effleurer. Elle sentait encore ses doigts diriger une danse dont elle n'était pas maîtresse. Elle ressentait encore tous ces frissons lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de culpabilité, de la colère engendrée par tout cela, par ces gestes, par les évitements, le refus d'assumer tout cela et de tout laisser partir pour au final la regarder comme si tout était sa faute. Oui, elle s'était laissé entraîner, mais il avait mené la valse avec tant de délicatesse qu'il était aussi fautif qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se laisser toucher par tout ça. Elle devait se débarrasser de tout ça.

Bredouillant une histoire de toilettes et de mal de ventre, la préfète prit ses affaires et sortit en courant de la grande salle, sous les regards surpris de ses amis qui restèrent cloués sur leur banc en voyant Drago Malfoy se mettre à courir derrière elle en criant :

-Attends !

Bien décidé à ne pas abandonner cette fois et à la retrouver, Drago chercha un moment. Il fouilla chaque niche de pierre, chaque salle vide, chaque couloir peu emprunté, alla à la bibliothèque, puis ce fut le déclic. Il était idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il prit le seul chemin qu'elle avait dû prendre.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était dos à la barrière, ses yeux laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il tenta de garder contenance et avança vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas lâche. Je cherchais juste à te protéger d'un monde trop sombre pour toi. Tu sais ce que je suis, tu sais que je pourrais te faire du mal. Tu sais et tu sens que les choses vont changer. Je ne serai pas du bon côté de la barrière. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je suis un lâche.

-Alors, tout ce que tu as dit, c'était vrai ? Ce soir-là ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il sécha ses larmes, puis il plongea son regard dans le sien, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse y lire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire.

-Oui, même si c'est difficile à dire. Ce que j'aime chez toi Granger, c'est ce qui te fais-toi. Tu es désirable, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu as raison, on se cherche sans jamais parvenir à se trouver parce que ce qui nous définit, c'est tout ce qui nous sépare et qui nous empêche de nous effleurer. Je n'ose pas te toucher parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passerait. Tu as un corps qui briserait tous les serments des hommes d'église. Tu as cette peau diaphane qui me donne envie de la frôler du bout des doigts quand je te croise, quand je suis près de toi. Tu as un regard pour lequel on se battrait. Tu es intelligente, tu sais te défendre, tu as un caractère si fort que même ces murs ne sauraient le contenir, tu te bats contre moi, tu me tiens tête et j'aime les défis. Et si tu ne cesses pas de te mordiller les lèvres de cette manière, je... Souffla le jeune homme à bout.

-Fais-le.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était comme un ordre, comme un défi qu'elle lui lançait au visage sans possibilité de se défiler une nouvelle fois. Elle prononça ces mots avec une telle désinvolture qu'il sentit les dernières barrières qui les séparaient se briser. Qui pourrait venir lui interdire de se conduire de la pire des manières ? Qui pourrait le lui repprocher ? Qui le saurait ?

Délicatement, il glissa ses mains autour des poignets de la seule personne capable de le contrôler et de le briser, il les serra derrière son dos pour rester maître de la situation. Il se colla tout contre elle. Il la sentait désireuse de lui faire atteindre ses limites. Il embrassa délicatement son épaule, son cou, son oreille et vint alors déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il relâcha ses mains et caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui semblait apprécier cette violence d'une infinie douceur. Hermione, qui ne supportait plus le poids de la haine, la laissa partir et serra le serpentard contre elle. Cette étreinte semblait être attendue depuis si longtemps que même le ciel cessa tout mouvement et la pluie qui menaçait depuis plusieurs heures refusa de tomber pour ne pas briser cet instant si parfait en tout point.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu as conscience que cela ne durera pas ? Demanda Drago. Tu sais que le calme actuel ne sera bientôt plus ?

-Je le sais. Je sais aussi que les choses peuvent changer dès lors qu'un cœur bat pour une bonne raison.

-J'en suis une ?

-Non, mais moi peut-être.

Elle fixa alors le bras gauche du jeune homme qui tenta de la cacher.

-Potter est très perspicace.

Elle ne sembla pas choquée, mais elle aurait souhaité une toute autre réponse. Elle savait dès à présent qu'en effet, les choses ne pourraient pas durer.

-Ne me demande pas de revenir en arrière. Il y a des choses que je dois faire.

-Mais tu es certainement la meilleure raison du monde pour laquelle se battre et rester en vie jusqu'à la fin.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

-Tu sais où je serai.

-Oui.

Les regrets brisèrent la voix du préfet qui préféra regarder le ciel pour cacher sa peur du lendemain, tandis qu'Hermione se glissait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en se demandant ce que le cruel Destin allait faire d'eux.

OoO

Elle était assise par terre, en train de retirer la poussière de ses cheveux. Une douche ne serait pas du luxe. Sa blessure à la tête était douloureuse, mais elle s'en accommodait, il y avait plus grave qu'elle, elle pouvait attendre un peu pour recevoir des soins. Le sang avait coagulé sur sa tête et dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, recouverts de poussière, déchirés par endroit, mais elle allait bien. Elle était en vie et c'était le plus important. Ils étaient tous en vie et Voldemort avait perdu. Le silence avait fait un retour fracassant au château et à présent, on attendait les secours qui devaient arriver de Sainte Mangouste pour évacuer les blessés et les morts. Hermione avait trouvé refuge dans un lieu calme. Elle n'en pouvait plus des cris, des pleurs, des pertes, elle voulait se retrouver dans un lieu familier, une bulle en attendant de partir.

Les évènements de la nuit continuaient de repasser dans sa tête et elle commençait à entrevoir les longues séances de psy et les nuits de cauchemars. Elle ramena lentement ses jambes contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête pour pleurer un peu. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit, que ce soit la peur, la douleur, la tristesse. Elle était dévastée et ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Il fallait s'occuper des autres, elle pouvait passer après.

Hermione resta seule un long moment, la tête sur les genoux. Elle commençait juste à s'endormir quand une couverture se déposa sur ses épaules. Surprise par ce geste et se demandant qui avait pu la retrouver entre deux anciens rayons de la bibliothèque, elle leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son homologue. Blessé au visage, il était en aussi mauvais état qu'elle et son air abattu en disait long sur son état. Son père était en fuite et il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa mère, il semblait complètement perdu. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se ressemblaient autant. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle l'avait vu tenter de tuer Harry, changer de camp sans même un regard vers elle, puis jeter sa baguette vers Harry pour tenter de le sauver et puis, plus rien, plus de signes de vie avant cet instant. Elle l'avait cru mort, ou en fuite, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru le revoir. Son cœur se remit à battre alors qu'elle avait cru l'avoir perdu au cours de la nuit, ses yeux commençèrent à se remplir de larmes et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule du serpentard. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il avait fait, il était là, il lui avait dit qu'il le serait. Il avait tenu sa promesse.

-La tour d'astronomie a été détruite, j'en ai conclu que tu ne pouvais être qu'ici.

Il s'approcha d'elle puis il enroula la couverture autour d'elle avant de la serrer contre lui. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la garda contre lui, contre tous les dangers qui pouvaient encore leur tomber dessus.

-Dis-moi quelque chose, je ne supporte plus ce silence. Murmura la gryffondor toute tremblante.

-Les blessures de guerre te vont plutôt bien.

-A toi aussi. Elle eut un rire presque imperceptible.

Se sentant plus en sécurité que jamais, Hermione s'endormit. Il était là.

* * *

Cissy ~


End file.
